


headfirst for halos

by mindyfication



Series: I Brought You My Bullets, You Brought Me Your Love [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel as God, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Episode: s06e22 The Man Who Knew Too Much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 13:18:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10809810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindyfication/pseuds/mindyfication
Summary: Castiel has many things to do, to fix, now that he is God.Samuel Winchester is one of the more pleasurable ones.





	headfirst for halos

**Author's Note:**

> Halfway through, track five is of course Headfirst for Halos ([x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8QUutzsfhZE)).  
> [Come say hi :)](https://mindyfication.tumblr.com/)

“So you will bow down and profess your love unto me, your Lord. Or I shall destroy you.” 

“Cas don’t!” Dean shouts. Sam has barely registered Castiel’s movement, exhausted and seeing in triplicate. Two or six or one or four fingers swarm before his vision, and everything goes dark. 

.

Sam wakes up, his head clear for the first time since he remembered hell. 

“I could not put the wall back up,” Cas says. “But I destroyed the hallucinations.”

“Thank you,” Sam breathes, looking around the small cabin. 

“You are afraid,” Cas observes, cocking his head. “Very well, many of the righteous fear God.”

“Cas, what happened to you?” Sam asks gently. 

“I became. I must return to fixing this broken world. Stay here.” 

Cas pops out of the cabin, and Sam looks around more freely. The main room is an all-in-one style, kitchenette, mini living room, and a single bed. It isn’t too far from places he’s stayed before, though the quality’s nicer- appliances brand new and sheets soft. There are only two doors and Sam swallows before trying them. One goes to a closet full of his clothes and another to a bathroom. 

There isn’t a door out, and the windows show a white wonderland that he doesn’t even have a jacket for if he broke out. And he really doesn’t want to test Castiel’s patience right after he tried to kill him. He’s still waiting for the other shoe to drop on that. Fuck, he hopes Dean and Bobby are okay. His phone is still in his pocket, mercifully unbroken. But there’s no signal and the battery is at four percent. Sam tries calling Dean once anyways, shutting the phone off when it fails. 

There’s a small television in front of the couch in the living room corner and Sam flicks it on expecting static. Instead there’s a news report on the KKK being officially disbanded, all of their top leaders murdered. He flicks the channel and there’s a baffled reporter talking about another miracle of the hour: weapons of mass destruction from all over the world- biological, chemical, nuclear, radiological- being irreparably destroyed. He flicks again and radical churches have caught fire, a final warning to their worshipers. Again, and miracles are popping up all over the world, the devout being cured of illness and injury.

Sam shuts off the tv, dragging a hand down his face. He needs to figure out why Cas took him. Why-

Cas pops in, right beside him on the couch and Sam jumps. 

“I chose you because even with demon blood, you were in awe of me. You will be my most perfect follower.” 

Sam swallows, “But I’ve done- Cas I’m not-”

Castiel’s hand softly cups his cheek, silencing him. “And you know you need to atone. That is why you can become perfect, you want to be and I shall guide you.” 

“But your profound bond,” Sam says without thinking. “I can’t be your first choice here.” 

Cas tilts his head curiously, hand falling. “I raised you from perdition as well. Would you rather I have Dean?” 

And Sam can see his brother laughing in Cas’s face too easily before being smited off the face of the earth. “No! I-I can do it. I want to.”

It’s even true. Sam wants, aches, to be purified, to be good. There was hell’s punishment of course, but that only eased his guilt- it didn’t fix _him_. 

“I know,” Castiel says simply. 

“What do I do?” Sam asks. 

“You profess your love to me before all others.”

Sam swallows, “I love you Cas, I do. I love all of my family.” 

He frowns again, “You think your words to be true. But I have told you, I am a God now, I have no family only creation.”

“I-”

“You will put me before your brother,” Castiel demands. 

Sam almost laughs, exhales audibly. “Cas you know me. You can’t expect-”

“Kneel,” Cas interrupts. 

His stomach twists unpleasantly, ridiculously, this was Cas as _God_ he wasn’t about to pull a Lucifer on him. “Cas, um what-”

“Now Samuel,” he demands, a single hand sliding him off the couch. “Do not compare me to the morning star.” 

He lands on his ass, sits up to kneel instantly. His body still knows how to obey when- it’s not like that, it’s not like that. Cas is his _friend_. Castiel’s hand yanks his hair back, baring his throat. Sam bites down the moan that wants to emerge, tries to stop thinking. 

His grip loosens, fingers trailing down to brush his neck. “I’ve seen you lust for me Sam.” 

Sam flushes bright red, “God, I’m so sorry.” 

Castiel smiles, brings his hand up to lightly pull him closer. “You misunderstand me young one. You will be cleansed by my essence. You will bodily worship me.” 

“Cas I…” Sam doesn’t know how to finish the sentence, can’t process this. There’s the _I’ve wanted this for so long_ beneath his tongue and _you’re not you_ in his forehead and _I don’t deserve this_ in his knees. 

“You will become worthy Sam,” he says and it’s best sort of assurance, the only one he really needs. 

Cas is heavy in his mouth, has no flavor only weight and pressure. It isn’t a new motion, but it’s unpracticed and it must show as Sam chokes him down. Castiel doesn’t move and Sam has always had a quick learning curve, tries to replicate motions he likes. 

Sam gets lost in it, doesn’t know for how long he’s sucking and licking and humming until Castiel orgasms. He swallows the diluted grace and it burns away his taste buds, just like coffee does only without the heat. Cas moves then, threads a hand in his hair, keeping his head close even as he goes limp. 

“Stay,” Cas says. “Good boy, hold me.” 

And Sam would stay here forever, forgiveness and God on his tongue. 

“I will make you pure as you were to be,” Cas declares. A wave of power encases him, and Sam moans around the soft cock, comes in his jeans just like that. 

.

In the morning Cas will leave to kill the pagan gods for their time is long past, and Sam will begin to strategize. He’ll think there’s no need to harm Cas now, no way to anyways, and he’s been righteous. Sam needs to contact his brother though, must persuade Cas to let him. It will be a solid, if foolish, plan considering what Cas has told him. One that Sam will be punished for. The plan does not matter, for by the evening Castiel will claim him fully, will have Sam’s support in body and mind.


End file.
